


Fanart for Nykteridalatry

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Art, Developing Relationship, Doesn't he?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Hive, John hates pretending to be Todd's lover, M/M, Todd's guys, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: Artwork for Bagheerita's awesome storyNykteridalatrywherein John goes undercover as Todd's worshipper for an important mission.Illustrations:*Ch1: Todd and his inner wraith circle / Todd and John 'pretending'.*Ch2: Brett (host wraith + worshippers) / Elmer with the Four Horsemen*Ch3: Drew and Roger (+ worshippers) / Silver and Rathin / Troy + wraith
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Todd's arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nykteridalatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128069) by [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita). 



> How could I possibly resist the opportunity to draw the wraith for this story? Not only does it mean drawing everyone's favourite wraith, but also his band of merry subordinates (...sniffy subordinates?...smirky subordinates?). 
> 
> AND there are some excellent original wraith characters too, images of which are coming soon... XD

Todd with his wraith inner circle. Who I definitely haven't been referring to as 'the Nyk boyz'. Not at all.

Poor John is looking a little uncertain about the low-cut top Todd's got him in...

Later... John is clearly miserable trying to keep up this charade.

And Todd, well, Todd's just oh so indulgent when it comes to John...


	2. The wraith are gathering...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wraith art for the original characters of Nykteridalatry!

The host of their meeting, dubbed "Brett" by John, but known as Blade by his worshippers:

Brett's worshippers - Eben, Dairo, Murl, Keire, and Lagan:

The wraith who John dubs "Elmer":

Elmer together with his 'Four Horsemen': Based on this photo (which makes them look a bit like a wraith boy band):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for one more chapter of new wraith...


	3. A wrangle of wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final three groups who were present at the meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun drawing this last batch of wraith, and naming the chapter. I do love a good collective noun... a wrath of wraith? A rabble of wraith? A riot... a wrack... a radiance? XD

'Roger' (on the left) is a loyal follower of his Commander 'Drew'. It was only after I started drawing these two that I realised I'd been subconsciously setting them up as a potential couple. Totally taking artistic license here!

The worshippers who accompanied 'Drew': Zeren, Tephra, and Lister.

The wraith 'Silver' and his worshipper, Rathin, who seem to have something of a unique relationship a little like John and Todd. 

The final wraith to arrive, dubbed 'Troy' by John is the nest-brother of the host, 'Brett'. He is accompanied by an unnamed wraith (who looks rather enchanted by his Commander, don't you think?).

P.S. Hey, Bagheerita? Remember how that one time you said you liked the turquoise and pink colour filter and I've made you filtered art pieces ever since? Well, here are your nest-brothers in all their neon glory...

I think it suits them! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Images were created by good ol' coloured pencil sketches, then 'painted' over with digital oil paints. 
> 
> More delightful wraith are on their way!


End file.
